Princess Kaliel Ootsutsuki
Princess Kaliel "Uchiha" Ootsutsuki (born Kaliel Uzumaki) is the founder of the Uchiha clan and the wife of Indra Ootsutsuki. She lived before humanity gained natural access to chakra, and therefore was not a kunoichi. Background Kaliel, born an Uzumaki, was the eldest of seventeen children, and had fourteen sisters and two brothers. As the oldest daughter of the Emporor and Empress of the Uzumaki empire, she was the heir to the throne, and as such, somewhat pampered. She was always annoyed with her siblings, especially with the twins Kata and Kana, who never stopped fangirling over the Ootsutsuki brothers, princes Ashura and Indra. She was very close with her father, Emporor Uzumaki, who taught her how to use a multitude of weapons, and eventually let her try to make her own weapon; a very large gunbai, ''a war fan. She became very skilled in using it. Aside from weapons, Kaliel's biggest interest was politics. She loved to talk with her father, brothers, and second-oldest sister about politics, and sometimes, practically talked her mother's ears off. While her mother disliked this, her father got her a number of books about political structures and types of leadership and systems and whatnot, which she read nonstop. After reading about how princess Kaguya Ootsutsuki had come to the Fire Continent from who-knows-where and taken over most of the world, forming the Ootsutsuki empire and bringing peace to the whole world, it became her dream to one day become a revolutionary. When Kaliel was 16, she and her brothers were, along with their parents, invited to the Ootsutsuki empire to negotiate trade between the two kingdoms, and there was a gigantic party to welcome them. After eating herself sick at the party, Kaliel snuck off to a corner to get away from the crowds, where she met prince Indra Ootsutsuki, who had snuck off for the same reason. She was intially afraid of him due to the things his father Hagoromo had said about him, however after talking at length about politics, she discovered that he was actually very kind, if not somewhat shy, and that he shared many of her interests. Their meeting was cut short by Hagoromo, who had a somewhat startling shouting fit with Indra for leaving the Ootsutsuki residence without supervision. Kaliel deducted from this that the Ootsutsuki family didn't have quite the relationship they said they had, however she decided not to say anything about it. After the meeting with the Ootsutsuki, Kaliel secretly kept in touch with Indra through letters, and over the course of four years, the two fell deeply in love. When Kaliel was 22, she visited the Ootsutsuki again, and Kaguya, Ashura, and Indra were all happy to see her again, however, Hagoromo seemed resentful of her. Kaliel and Indra knew that their reunion would be cut as short as possible by Hagoromo, and Indra proposed to her on the second day of her stay. She gladly accepted. Indra and Kaliel were married the next week. The Ootsutsuki and the Uzumaki were all present, as well as the line of Hamura, who were known as the Hyuuga. Hagoromo, however, was not. When Kaliel was 27, she and Indra had a twin son and daughter, and there had been no interference from Hagoromo. However, over the years, she noticed that Indra had been getting more and more depressed and had begun to isolate himself, rarely speaking to his children unless it was to teach them ninshu. She looked into what was going on, and realised that Hagoromo had been sending Indra threatening and insulting letters, and that Indra could not leave the country to get rid of them. Kaliel went to Hagoromo to confront him about the way he was treating his son, and blows were exchanged between them. Kaliel walked away from the throne room with a black eye, a broken nose, and two broken teeth. Later, Hagoromo died mysteriously, leaving everything in his posession to his younger son, Ashura. This was the last straw for Indra. He declared war on the cult of the Six Paths, however, he had not realized that Hagoromo had also made Ashura the new Rikudou Sennin, and that because of that, he had actually declared war on his brother. During the war, Kaliel and Indra gathered a large group of supporters. Kaliel was nicknamed "Uchiha", as she was said to have been, because of her fight with Hagoromo, the "fan to the flames of this war." After Indra and Ashura died, Indra's followers decided to stay together to continue the war, which they deemed was not yet over. They called themselves the Uchiha, after their founder and first leader, Kaliel. Kaliel remained leader of the Uchiha clan until her death, at the age of 40. Personality In contrast to her gently, shy, and cautious husband, Kaliel was energetic, talkative, and outgoing. She was slightly arrogant, and a little spoiled. After the war, she became bitter and hateful towards Ashura's followers and descendants, who were later called the Senju. She was very good at saying "no" to people and giving the cold shoulder, probably due to having had sixteen younger siblings. She was also not afraid to stand up to people, as shown when she stood up to the Sage of Six Paths himself in defense of her husband. She was said to have been an extremely strict mother and clan leader, however she was not entirely unkind. Appearance Kaliel was tall and just under plus-size, with pale skin, blue eyes, and long red hair, which she kept tied back. She had long bangs which she kept wrapped in bandages, framing her face. She usually wore a long maroon dress with a green sash, bearing the Uzumaki symbol, and a blue necklace. She also wore a large yellow crown. Abilities She is very skilled with her gunbai, and can use a variety of different weapons, however she is not a ninja. Part II She is the founder of the Uchiha clan, and the wife of the Rikudou Sennin's eldest son, Indra. Her relevance to the plot is entirely indirect. Quotes *(To Indra) ''"What are you so afraid of, Indra? Is it Hagoromo? Because if it is, I can tell you this right now, I will make him too afraid to scare you anymore." *(To Indra) "You are not evil. Power is not evil. Intelligence is not evil. You can't be born evil. It's your father who is evil." *(To Ashura) "Indra doesn't really resent you, you know. Don't believe everything your father tells you." *(To Kaguya) "I like you. You are strong, and smart, and you're not afraid to speak your mind. I guess that's easy when you're literally the conqueror of most of the world, but still. It's no wonder even Hagoromo feels like he has to answer to you." *(To Hagoromo) "I'm not even just telling you this to defend my husband, you damned Sage of Six Outdated Concepts! What you're doing is called abuse! Indra hasn't hurt anyone, yet you've got him locked up in solitary confinement with only Kaguya and Ashura to talk to because you think he was born inherently evil, too terrified to even go to a party! While you sit up here preaching about how power is bad and strong people are horrible, Indra, your ''son, ''is out there considering taking his own life because he's so terrified of himself! Why can't you see the damage your cult is doing to people? To your family?" *(To her father) "I'd like to be a revolutionary like Kaguya Ootsutsuki someday..." Trivia * Her name, Kaliel, means "spirituality." Her maiden name, Uzumaki, means "spiral," "vortex," or "whirlpool." * She was one of Indra's main strategists during the war between him and Ashura. * She wanted to kill Hagoromo. * She had once been close friends with Ashura. * Indra gave her his eyes when he died, however she was not powerful enough to use them past two-tomoe Sharingan. * She was killed by Ashura's wife, Hiratani "Senju" Ootsutsuki. Category:DRAFT